PTT platforms provide PTT functionality (e.g., call group management, call origination, call transmittal, talk-back call termination, floor management, filtering, etc.) to client user equipment (UE) devices. PTT functions may be implemented by one or more PTT application servers. Communications between client UE devices and a PTT application server may be performed over a carrier network.
Corresponding numerals and symbols in the different figures generally refer to corresponding parts, unless otherwise indicated. The Figures are drawn to representatively illustrate relevant aspects of various embodiments, and are not necessarily drawn to scale.